So Twisted
by hellokittyfamemonster
Summary: Jo and Danny are together...what happens when Jo get pregnant with Danny's baby? Will Danny be okay? Would he kill to protect them? Read and find out.
1. Danny's Girl

Jo Masterson has loved Danny Desai from day one, now when he comes back from Juvenile Detention after murdering his Aunt Tara, Danny and Jo take things to the next level. What happens when Jo gets pregnant?

I DO NOT OWN TWISTED

"Desai, Daniel you have been released from your sentence and granted 24 months of probation where you cannot leave the state of New York without lawful consent," Judge Dean granted. Danny let out a sign of relief, finally after 6 years he was going home.

He looked over at his mother, she was crying, tears of happiness, she was getting her son back. A police officer came up behind him and unlocked the handcuffs and let them fall off of Danny's wrists. "Congratulations Desai, you're free." Danny's mother, Karen, ran to him and said, "Danny I'm so glad to have you back." He hugged his mom tight, "Happy to be back mom." He thought about how when he was put in this place 6 years ago, his father had been there to hold his mother's hand and now he was gone, lost in a tragic helicopter accident over the Atlantic Ocean… his body was never found. He hugged his mom again and said,"First thing I want to do is get a cheeseburger, real food." Karen smiled and said,"I'll get you a cheeseburger but you start High School tomorrow, who knows maybe you'll make some new friends." Danny shrugged and said, "I doubt anyone will welcome me with open arms."

The Next Day-

"Just promise me you'll try to make friends Danny…", Karen said sighing. He nodded and said,"Sure mom whatever you say." He grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder as he walked into the school. He could feel all of the eyes on him from his fellow classmates, like if they stared long enough he would disappear. He seen a few people he recognized but they ignored him. Then he seen Jo, Jo Masterson, one of the two girls who had been his best friends since they were born. He hadn't seen her or Lacey since the incident, Lacey had testified against him, securing his spot in Juvenile Detention, but Jo, her parents never allowed her to comment and she had written Danny while he was there.

Jo was at her locker and grabbing her Physics book for her first class. She turned around to shut her locker and seen Danny. Without a word she jumped into his hug. "Missed you too Jo." Danny said hugging her, taking in her scent, how she looked, everything, he had missed this. It seemed like everyone was staring at them but Jo didn't care, she had just gotten her best friend back, no matter what happened in the past, he was still her best friend. Jo wasn't popular, she wasn't friends with many people either, in fact her only other friend was Rico, they had met the year before when Rico moved into town and we're friends right away. Jo let go of Danny and said,"I am so glad your back Danny." He flashed a smile and said,"Thanks I'm glad I'm back too and that nothing has changed between us." Jo shook her head and said,"No nothing's changed.

Later That Day-

The last school bell rang and Danny looked around the hall for Jo, they had made plans to go to the diner after school and catch up. He seen her and she said,"Desai you have no idea how happy I am that it's the weekend and that your actually home." He took her hand and said,"Lets pick up where we left off."

(Back Story Alert)

When they were 11, Danny and Jo were sort of together, as together as 11 year olds can get and when the incident happened he knew Jo was upset and he hated that he had done that to her. He hadn't regretted what he had done to his Aunt Tara, he regretted that he had hurt Jo and Lacey, now Lacey wouldn't even look at him.

Jo looked down at her hand in Danny's and said,"I'd like picking up where we left off….so Desai, does this make me your girlfriend?" He chuckled and said,"Only if it makes me your boyfriend." Jo nodded and Danny pulled her close to him and kissed her lightly, in the school parking lot.


	2. This Should Be Fun

I DO NOT OWN TWISTED

WARNING MATURE CONTENT- LEMON

It was about a week later and everyone at school was buzzing about Regina Crane's party, everyone was invited, Regina had gone out of the way to even invite Danny...or the Socio as everyone had started calling him. He wasn't a sociopath, at least Jo said he wasn't. She was the only one who didn't think he was a lunatic, even her dad was against him but it didn't help that he was the police Chief and had helped put him away for 6 years but her mom was trying to accept that her daughter and Danny were an item now.

Danny's phone buzzed in his pocket but he ignored it. When school ended Danny walked Jo home, her mom smiled and said,"There are cookies on the counter kids." They each grabbed one and sat down at the table, "So you wanna go to Regina's Party tonight?" Jo made a face and said,"Regina Crane? The girl who nick named you Socio and is campaigning to get you kicked out of school when you did absolutely nothing wrong?" Danny nodded and said,"Yep that's the one." Jo shook her head and said,"No we're not going." He rolled his eyes and said,"Come on, whens the last time you went to a party." Jo thought about it and said,"Fine we'll go but if anything happens we leave got it." Danny agreed and said,"This should be fun."

Later That Night at the Party

"Dance with me Desai." Jo said grabbing Danny out of his chair. "Woah Jo where did you get alcohol?" He asked. Jo giggled and said,"I don't know everyone has it." She gave him a couple of drinks and said,"Dance with me Danny." Jo started grinding against Danny, he kissed her lips and did the same to her, things were getting pretty heated. "Jo I love you." Danny said with a slur, he was getting drunk and Jo already was. He took her hand and they walked the two blocks back to his house. His mom was asleep as he led her upstairs to his room. She laid down on his bed and Danny's lips found hers immediately.

He struggled with the button on her jeans and said,"Jo I need you." She didn't say anything but pulled his shirt over his head, tracing the lines on his abs with her fingers. He kissed down her neck and unbuttoned the buttons on her shirt. He felt her tugging on his pants, knowing she was too drunk to unbutton them he reached down to unbutton and unzip them and kicked them off. He was only in his underwear now as he pulled her pants off of her. "I..I Virgin..." Jo stammered with her words between kisses. "Me too Jo." Danny said as he undid her bra. Jo giggled and took her panties off and pulled his boxers down past his knees, and took his erection in her mouth. Danny was taken by surprise but relaxed back and let Jo finish his blow job. "Jo stop I don't want to finish yet." He said a few minutes later and he layed her back on the bed. He positioned himself between her legs and his cock at her entrance. He kissed her neck and said,"Jo I love you." He kissed her lips hard and thrusted forward, entering her completely in one motion.

"Daaannnnnyyyyyy!" Jo moaned into his kiss. He didn't move, he let her get used to his size. Once she was okay he started moving in a rythym. "Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh, Jo I love you." He said kissing her hard. She moaned and said,"Danny oh oh oh Oh OH OHHHHHHHHHH". Danny and Jo finished at the same time and he collapsed ontop of her.

The next morning...

Danny's mom came in his room like she did every morning to gather the laundry and wake him up. "Danny wake up its Saturday." Karen's eyes widened and she said,"Daniel Allen Desai, get your add down stairs." Danny got out of bed pulling his boxers and sweatpants on and said,"Mom don't wake Jo." Karen softened, he actually cared about someone...his therapist's said he would never have the capability to care for someone like he cared for Jo.

Danny sat down at the kitchen table and said,"Mom don't, we were drunk, we love each other, let it go." Karen sighed and said,"Your dad and I were about 17 too so I guess I can let it slide but be careful Danny." He nodded and went upstairs to wake Jo up and said,"Breakfast time Jojo." He gathered her clothes and waited on her. They went downstairs together and his mom said,"I have to run some errands today." Danny nodded as he started making some eggs, bacon, and toast. He flipped on the TV and Regina Crane's face appeared. "After a party believed to be late last night, Regina Crane's body was found in her home, foul play is suspected, time of death is estimated around 2 A.M." Danny's mom looked at them and said,"What time did you two kids get in last night?" Danny thought about it and said,'Maybe Midnight." His mom nodded and said,"Expect to be questioned Danny, especially with your past."


	3. Little Pink Plus Sign

I DO NOT OWN TWISTED

Two Months Later

"Jojo you alright in there?" Danny asked as he heard crying coming from his hall bathroom. "Seriously Jo." He said starting to get worried. He fumbled with the door knob and said,"Jo if you don't come out soon I will break this door down." As soon as he said Down she opened the door, tears streaming down her face. She shook her head, not even able to look at Danny. She put a white plastic stick in his hand, Danny looked confused and then realized it was a pregnancy test, a positive pregnancy test. Him and Jo were having a baby.

He dropped the test on the floor and pulled her into his arm and said,"Shhh shhh don't cry Jo, I got you, I'm not going anywhere, You and me are having a baby, we can get through this." He wiped her tears gently with her thumb and said,"No matter what anyone says I love you." She shook her head and said,'Danny we're 17, we can't do this." She was still crying, she couldn't stop. Danny sighed and said,'We can do this, I'll get another job if I have to." Danny currently worked at Jo's mom's Pottery Store, carrying the shipments of clay and taking things in and out of the kiln. "We will do what we have to Jo." She nodded agreeing and said,"I love you too Danny."

A few hours later

Danny's mom came home from the town council meeting and dropped the groceries she had stopped to get on the counter and started putting them away. Danny led Jo into the kitchen, his arm around her waist protectively. "Mother we have something to tell you." His mom looked at them and said,"Well out with it." Before Danny could tell her, Jo answered, "I'm pregnant." Karen Desai took a deep breath and said,"I assume Danny is the father." Danny nodded. "I can't say I'm not disappointed plus with the investigation going on about Regina's death, this is just another thing to worry about and put more stress on Danny." He shook his head and said,'This isn't stress Mother, this is my child we're talking about, our child." Karen nodded and said,"Your father was 19 and I was 18 when you were born, I know what your going through, anything you need I will help, but you two are the parents, you will take care of your baby." They agreed and then Danny said,"We are going to tell Jo's parents now."

Danny drove Jo to her parent's house and said,"Before we go in there, I want you to remember we are in this together." Jo nodded and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tight and said,"Thank You Danny." They went inside and they were greeted by Jo's mom, "Oh hi kids I thought you two were going to see a movie tonight." Danny shrugged and said,"Something came up." Her mom looked at them and realized something was off. "Whats going on kids?" Danny seen Jo was nervous but said,"I think Mr. Masterson should be here for this too." Jo's mom nodded and went and got her husband. They all sat down in the living room, Danny and Jo on the couch and her parents in the two recliner chairs.

Jo looked at Danny and gave him a weak smile and started,"Dad, Mom before I say anything, don't blame Danny for any of this, we both had an equal role in this, and we have already made our decisions, but you have a right to know." She stopped and took a deep breath, "We're having a baby." Her mom smiled and said,"Its going to be hard but I will be there whenever you need me." Danny shook her hand and said,"Thank you Mrs. Masterson." She smiled and said,"Your welcome Danny, take care of my daughter and grandchild." He nodded and said,"I always will." Her dad was yet to say anything but he had turned 6 different shades of red. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! " Her mom tried calming him down to no avail. "You little slut you get your murderer boyfriend and his demon spawn out of my house." Danny seen her eyes fill with tears and pulled her into his arms immediately. "Chief Masterson, if you won't reason with me just listen, I love Jo and I will take care of her and the baby and take full responsibility but she doesn't deserve to be talked to like that, no one deserves that." Her dad looked at him and said,"I understand that but I will find out who killed Regina Crane and if it comes back to you and you leave my daughter pregnant and a teen mom, I will see you get the death penalty." Danny looked at him and said,"I didn't kill anyone."


	4. I'll Keep You Safe

I DO NOT OWN TWISTED

Jo and Danny walked out of the doctor's office. Danny had his arm around Jo's waist. They had just found out she was now 12 weeks along, it had been a few weeks since they had told their parents and now Jo was living with Danny and his mother. Danny looked down at the ultrasound in his hand, it seemed so real now that they seen their baby.

He opened the car door for her and then proceeded to drive them to his house. He helped her out, he was super worried because now it was winter and there was snow on the ground and he didn't want her to fall, they were on Christmas break for the next two weeks. He unlocked the door and said,"Mom left a note, she went baby shopping," He rolled his eyes and asked,"Hungry?"

ONE MONTH LATER at school

Danny was walking to the table with Jo's lunch and his own when Archie, Lacey Porter's boyfriend, bumped into him. Lacey Porter was Danny and Jo's former best friend. "Whats your problem Desai?" Archie asked. Danny shook his head and said,"No problem Archie, just trying to go sit down." Archie pushed him and Danny said,I don't want any trouble." Jo seen what was going on and went to Danny and said,"Babe just walk away." Danny nodded and Archie said,"What you afraid of me Desai?" He pushed Jo into the lunch table, barely missing her stomach. That was all it took for Danny to throw a punch. "Don't you ever touch my girlfriend Archie," Danny said and then leaned down and whispered, "I will kill you and I will enjoy it."

The principal came and pulled Danny off of Archie and said,"both of you, my office, now, your too Masterson."


	5. Punishments and Purposals

I DO NOT OWN TWISTED

"Archie you are suspended for a week for starting the fight and Desai you are suspended for two days for throwing the first punch." The Principal said and then turned his attention to Jo. "Ms. Masterson, are you okay?"

Jo nodded and said,"Yes it just scared Danny and I because of the baby." Archie laughed and said,"Isn't that sweet the Socio is going to be a dad." Danny glared at him and Jo held Danny's hand.

The Principal sighed and said,"Another pregnant student, that's 3 now." Danny raised an eyebrow and said,"3?" The principal nodded and said,"Sara Barnes, Lacey Porter, and now Jo." Danny's eyes widened and said,"Lacey? as in Archie's girlfriend." Archie nodded and said,"Yeah Lace is about 3 months along..."

Danny, Archie, and Jo left the principals office and Lacey was waiting on Archie, school was out now.

"Do you have to go to work at mom's shop tonight?" Jo asked Danny and he shook his head no. "Then what are you doing tonight?" Jo continued. Danny flashed her his million dollar smile and said," Making a special dinner for you at home." Danny leaned over and kissed Jo and pulled her close to him. He let his hand wander down to her stomach and stopped. He pulled away from the kiss and said,"Jo you have a bump?" She nodded and said,"For the past few days." He had never noticed it before. It made him love her more. He kissed her again.

Later that Night...

"Is dinner okay Jojo?" Danny asked using his little nickname for her. Danny had made spaghetti and meatballs with homemade garlic bread.

Jo nodded and said,"its perfect, thank you Danny."

Danny smiled and said,"Jo I have something to ask you." He took a deep breath and stood up and got down on one knee. "Jo Marie Masterson, will you marry me?"

Jo was so surprised, the tears started to fall but she managed to nod yes as Danny slipped the small diamond ring on her finger, he had saved money from working to buy it for her.  
"Thank you Jo, I love you." Danny said smiling. He was just happy for once in his life things were starting to turn around.


End file.
